


Can I Order You?

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, Short & Sweet, Studying, they lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dia goes into a cafe in hopes to get some studying done.





	Can I Order You?

Snow covers the ground in Uchiura, slowly falling down from darkened clouds. Despite it being snowy out, it was one of the busiest times of the year for students in the city. Especially higher-education students. Finals were coming up and every student was packed into their favorite little cafes, studying until it was dark out. 

 

Kurosawa Dia was no exception of this. Her family was one of the biggest business owners in Japan, after all, and she had to be trained thoroughly and properly in order to take over their company. That required going to college, and taking a bunch of classes that she didn’t need, all in order to please her parents and make them feel like she was suited for the job. Which, she already was. She knew she already was.

 

Stepping foot into the cozy cafe in front of her caused Dia to relax a little. The scent of warm gingerbread and coffee was overbearing, but in a good way. Hurriedly, Dia walked over to the register. She needed to place her order fast so she could hurry up and study! She had a calculus test tomorrow, and--

 

“Hello, may I take your order?” Dia’s eyes met bright amber ones. Oh no. The girl working the register was  _ cute.  _ Her cheery tone matched her appearance, a light pink apron decorating her frame with a nametag -- “Riko”. Her name had a heart next to it. That was even cuter.

 

“Yes,” Dia says sternly, trying to keep her cool attitude. “I will have a large black coffee, two extra shots of espresso. Along with that, may I get a…” she looks over at the display case, then quickly back over to Riko’s eyes. “Slice of matcha cheesecake.”

 

“Okay!” Riko adds in reply. “That’ll be…” 

 

Dia’s mind trails off. Not only was she cute, but she also had a cute voice. Had college finally gotten to Dia? Was she so lonely that she would cling onto a cashier that she hadn’t even met? The answer was most certainly yes.

 

“Ma-- Ma’am?” Riko waves her hand in front of Dia’s face.

 

“Apologies,” Dia says, not missing a beat. She swipes her card.

 

“It’s okay,” Riko giggles. “Please, have a seat. Your order will be with you shortly!”

 

Dia nods, and goes to the furthest table in the room. She sets up her laptop and pulls out a calculus book. Calculus is what she should be focusing on, but Dia can’t take her eyes off of Riko, who’s now preparing her order while a coworker takes over her place at the register. Calculus wasn’t important right now.

A few minutes pass and Riko starts to come over. In a panic, Dia opens up her textbook to a random page and makes it look like she’s doing some sort of work on her computer.

 

“Here you go, miss!” Riko sets down the coffee and cheesecake, making sure to avoid Dia’s belongings. 

 

“Thank you…” Was Dia blushing? She was definitely blushing.

 

Riko smiles. “Let me know if you need anything…”

 

The way Riko’s voice trailed off at the end made Dia suspicious. What did she mean by that?

 

Dia sighed, taking a sip out of her bitter coffee. She reached for the cheesecake and grabbed a napkin along with it-- 

 

“Oh,” Dia mumbled. “Ohh…” 

 

Riko had written her number on the napkin. Dia looked back at the counter so fast that she swore she was going to break her neck. 

 

With a polite smile, Riko gave her a quick wink, pressing her finger to her lips.

  
  



End file.
